


The First Time

by professorwillie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: There are many firsts in new relationships.





	The First Time

The first time Victor asked to sleep next to Yuri was his first night in Hasetsu. He wanted to get to know his new skater better and sleeping next to him was very intimate and would promote trust between them. He was strongly drawn to this man. He longed to touch him all the time. He wanted to be connected to him. It was disappointing that Yuri backed away from him so quickly when he tried to talk to him and hold his hand earlier in the evening. Victor knocked on the door. “Yuri! Let’s sleep together!” he called through the door. 

A muffled, but emphatic “No!” came back through the door. Victor heard rustling, like papers being moved around and it sounded like someone was moving quickly around the room. Victor placed his hand on the door and leaned his head in so his forehead was touching it. He didn’t know why he seemed to make Yuri so nervous. He wanted to know what made this man who he was. He had such potential, but it never came out in competition. Victor turned from the door and walked back to him room, disappointed he could not get through to Yuri. 

The first time Yuri slept next to Victor was on the flight to the Cup of China. Victor was complaining about the seats and lack of decent champagne in coach. Yuri couldn’t afford first class airfare and if Victor wanted to sit with Yuri, he had to make some adjustments to his usual arrangements. Yuri put his head against the wall of the plane and fell asleep quickly. Victor watched how peaceful he looked and soon he found himself fighting to keep his eyes open. He leaned against Yuri, putting his head on his shoulder. When he woke up, Yuri was shaking him. “We’re here. Let’s get off the plane.”

The first time Victor slept in a bed with Yuri was at the Cup of China. Yuri had been nervous and did not sleep the night before. He was visibly upset and not ready for the competition. Victor knew sleep would be the best way to help Yuri. He put Yuri to bed, placed a sleep mask on him, and laid his head on his chest. Yuri didn’t seem to mind only speaking to make sure they had set an alarm to wake up. Victor could hear his heartbeat. It was beating so fast. He laid there and listened. He felt his chest rise and fall and as his breathing became more even, Yuri’s heart rate slowed to normal. Victor fell asleep comforted by the rhythm and the closeness of being near Yuri. When they woke up, Yuri’s hand was curled in Victor’s hair and his other hand was wrapped protectively around his shoulder holding him.

The first time Victor slept a full night next to Yuri was at the Grand Prix Final. They had a room together, but with separate beds. He had purposefully pushed them close together to make sure he was nearby in case he was needed. Victor could hear Yuri’s soft, rhythmic breathing as he slept, his back toward him. He wondered what it would be like to feel him breathing next to him. Victor wanted nothing more than to crawl into Yuri’s bed and sleep curled up with him. He wanted to feel his heartbeat and his chest rise and fall with each breath. He reached out his hand toward Yuri and felt the cold, open air between them. He still longed to touch him every minute of every day, but he refrained. 

The first time Victor slept a full night with Yuri in the same bed was the night Yuri moved to Russia. They had agreed Yuri would stay with Victor in his guestroom until he found a place of his own. Yuri went to get ready for bed and Victor went to his room. After a few minutes, he heard a soft knock at the door. “Victor, let’s sleep next to each other,” came a soft voice from the other side of the closed door. Victor opened the door and let Yuri in. They climbed into bed, Victor wrapping himself around Yuri. He pulled his hand gently though Yuri’s hair, traced the line of his ear, and moved his finger delicately down his neck. He continued his light touch over his shoulder and down his arm until he laced his fingers with Yuri’s and moved both arms together over Yuri’s chest. He could feel Yuri’s heartbeat. “Victor, I love you,” came Yuri’s soft voice. 

Victor squeezed him tightly, burying his head into Yuri’s neck and replied, “I love you, too.” He felt Yuri’s breathing slow and rhythmic as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fanfic. I like the idea of progressive intimacy in relationships. Enjoy


End file.
